Gabroonie Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Susan: "Aah! You stupid (beep)!" Announcer: "Jo visits Dallas, Texas." Submission Reel Jo: "Let's see who we got this week." ???: "Hi! We're the Gabroonie Family!" Ryan: "I'm Ryan." Tammy: "And I'm Tammy." Ryan and Tammy: "And we have 7 kids." Tammy: "Barney who's 17, Daniel who's 12, Maggie who's 8, Frances and Frank who are 5, Susan who's 3, and Gregory who's 1 and a half." Introduction Gabroonie Family Issues Susan: "Aah! you stupid (beep)!" Barney: "Because mom and dad work four to five nights a week, I am charge of taking care of my younger sisters and brothers. It's so exhausting for me being a third parent to them," Jo: "How does that make you feel knowing that your parents work full-time?" Barney: "For me, it's frustrating and exhausting, because I get no rest and I am in desperate need of a break from all that. My grades in school are now slipping because of that." Jo: "Did you try to convince mom and dad that you needed a break?" Barney: "I tried to get a hold of them, but no avail." Jo: "So, do any of your siblings ruin any holidays?" Barney: "Christmas was a sheer nightmare... because Frank, Frances and Susan ruined the school Christmas play which Maggie was starring in. And then on Christmas Day, those terrible threesome each received nothing but sticks and coal in their stockings and they opened their present to find a note from Santa Claus who was really, really mad at them. But then, a few minutes later, Frank, Frances and Susan stole their cousins' presents and claimed them as their own." Jo: "What was the name of the school Christmas play?" Barney: " " Parent Meeting House Rules Jo: "All right, everybody. I'd like you all to gather into the living room for something very important today," Tammy, Barney, Daniel, Maggie, Frances, Frank, Susan, and Gregory gather into the living room to meet Jo Jo: "Today, I decided to introduce the Gabroonie Family The House Rules because this family household was filled with chaos and lack of discipline." Jo: "I'm here today to introduce...The House Rules," brings out a large pink sheet of paper with big bold letters entitled, "The House Rules" at the top. Jo: "Let's start with the first rule: Use your indoor voices," Barney: "You hear that, guys? That means no screaming or shouting at each other like this," Barney (imitates screaming): "I hate you!" Barney (normal voice): "Because that's unacceptable," Jo: "Here is another rule: Be kind to other people," Barney: "See? You don't have to fight or argue. OK?" Jo: "Rule number three: Be patient and wait your turn." Discipline Jo: "Later on, Barney asked his siblings if they can help him bake a birthday cake for Maggie." gathers the ingredients takes the ingredients and throws them Jo: "Barney, I would like you to give Frances a warning." Barney: " " Frances Barney: " " Jo: "That's it, Barney, take Frances by her hand." takes Frances by her hand and places her on the Naughty Pillow Barney: " " Maggie's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Maggie turned 9, and the family celebrated her birthday by hosting a My Little Pony-themed birthday party for her. Her friends, Isabella, Sarah, Amy, Gabriella, Emily, Giselle, Brianna and Lucy were invited." Onward DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties